poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Willy (the train)
'Willy '(William C. Orca) is whale steam train. Bio Personality He is a very wise, cute and friendly and always enjoys himself. He also can help others when they're confused with somethings. And since he's one of the best hunter of the sea, he can help others catch fish. He also saves drowning victims and others who are being chased by a shark or other killers. He's also ready to catch underwater beasts like JAWS. Willy also has the ability to submerge underwater. He is also great friends with Fluttershy who finds him very cute. The type of animal Willy is an orca. He's also a skilled accordion player. He is also very protective of his friends and will risk his life to keep them safe. Rage mode But when someone presses his buttons, when his friends are hurt or threatened, or when the villain goes too far, he can get very furious and blow his circuits, and Pinkie Pie is the best at doing so when her annoying chatter mouth is at non-stop. But when Zephyr Breeze is near by, he really, really ''pushes Willy's buttons. When Willy is in rage mode, his eyes glow red. Sometimes, when he's close to rage mode, steam comes rushing out of his cylinders, then out of his funnel. Then afterwards showers of sparks puff out of his funnel, then his eyes glow red as his cylinders and funnel spout out a ton of steam and showers of sparks. But then shown in the Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles episode: Anger Management, when Willy bottles up his frustration and anger, it can over heat his boiler to where his whole body turns red as steam starts to leak out of his blowhole, funnel, and cylinders to where it can get to the point where he could burst, and when he finally let it all out, steam blew from everywhere around him as he blew out an anger beam at Zephyr Breeze that was so loud, the former temporarily became tone-deaf. When it's the case of his friends are hurt or threatened, or when the villain goes too far, he races in to battle the villain or to put an end to the case. He'll even pull out his dagger or rifle if necessary. Poachers He also has a huge hatred for poachers and whalers, because 37 years ago (when he was still a whale) whalers killed his family. Accordian skills In Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire, Willy is shown to be very good at playing the accordian. When the team see him and the others playing their istruments. He shows his talent being playing a polka on his accordian and doing fancy poses at the same time. Friendship with Fluttershy (Equine and Human) Willy also has a relationship with Fluttershy, both human and equine versions. In Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under, when Willy shared his story of his family being killed. Fluttershy was shocked to hear such a thing. And was really surprise to see how much Willy cared for other animals, (land or sea). Even to the point where he would kill poachers who tried to kill animals. Then in the end of the film, she and him became friends. And she accepted him as a part of her family. In Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III, Willy was shocked to see had Fluttershy stolen Raptor eggs, but despite this, he saves Fluttershy from being eaten by tiny ''Pteranodons, using only his dagger. Then when the group are on the boat, Fluttershy asks Willy why he saved her, since she stole eggs. Willy explains that he is loyal and a friend to Fluttershy. And that she's too fragile to protect herself in some situations. Rivalry with Discord Trivia *Willy is a train created by Stuingtion himself. *Willy is a train that's part aquatic like Sharky, Mako, and Mr. Great White. *Willy will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends and become Fluttershy's new best friend in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire. *Willy will also guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *Willy is also one of the only ones who can take down Discord. *Willy is also best friends with Fluttershy and Fluttershy (Human). Gallery Willy (as a blue wall).png|Willy as the Blue Whale Willy pony.png|Willy as a whalefied earth pony Willy (with his M1).png|Willy with his M1 Garand rifle Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Juveniles Category:Engines Category:Sea creatures Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Honorary Team Memebers‎ Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Whales Category:Intelligent characters Category:Peacemaker Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Revived characters Category:Fighters Category:Orphans Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Knifemen Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Tragic Characters Category:Snipers Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Resurrected characters Category:Fluttershy's Family Category:Protective Characters Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Characters with PTSD